Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Geek Inc.
Hello, everyone! And welcome to the 2017 Spooky Showcase, where we are gonna show you some stuff that we're gonna make in the future split into 4 days! Ready? Let's-a go! Oh, and don't forget my cameo-''' Deadpool, shut the hell up. Day 1: Green Gatling, Jupiter Jones '''DEADPOOL, & Rumble Rush Welcome to day 1! Let's start off with a teaser for an upcoming game. ---- In a dark and stormy night, lightning booms through the air as the camera pans up on a building. It keeps panning up while someone starts talking: "For years, New York City has been riddled with crime, violance, and random acts of jerkery. It's about time someone take action to stop it all." It then stops panning up and focuses on a person standing on top, shrouding himself with his cape. "I am the hero of day and night! I am the defender of the helpless! I am...uh...really friggin' cool! I am..." The hero jumped off the roof and aimed his grappling gun into the sky. "THE GREEN GAT-oh no." Unfortunetly, the Grappling Gun didn't have any rope in it. So Gatling started falling down until we hear a THUD as it pans down to see Gatling has landed on some criminals. While Gatling was mearly dazed, the crooks where full-on knocked out. Gatling looks down, see's the knocked out crooks, and gets back up claiming "I totally ment to do that, I swear." He then loaded up his Grapple Gun and swings away as a fan-fare plays and a logo apperes on screen: '' '' In an after-credit scene, a guy with a metal arm is watching over from the rooftop. "Hm..." he says. "He has potential." Alright, pretty cool, huh? The Green Gatling will be a homage to the classic comics of the 60's through 80's, where Comics where really freakin weird. The game'll be chock-full of call-backs to classic comic stuff, including comic book Ominomipia! Anyways, it'll be a side-scrolling beat 'em up with platforming elements thrown in. There'll be stuff like upgradable weapons, rediculus boss battle, and more! Keep an eye on this. ---- Okay, so next up is a game called Jupiter Jones, which is about a...hey, who the hell are yo-*B O N K* Alright, that guy is taken care of. Heyo, true beleavers! It's me, Deadpool! Rhymes with Old-School, too cool, ain't no fool, and "Wolverine is a total tool". I'm here to tell you that I've shreded the script for that gay-ass Cowby Bepbop game and instead are greeting you all with...cue the title card, Bob... ' ' Pretty sexy logo, ammi right? Anyways, the plot'll be me, the heroic motormouthed shithead Deadpool, trying to kill a bunch of C0-List villains in order to foil Dr. Octopus's plan. Why Doc Ock? Because fuck it, why not! Along the way, I'll take a quick detour with my boy Spider-Man (A.K.A one of the very few people I don't wanna kill), invade A.I.M, fight myself (kinda), and kill off C-List villains. Trust me, it's gonna be 1000000% better then that Green Gatling shit. Oh, and the best part: I'll be narrating throughout the page! Yeah, that's right, the 4th-Wall ain't gonna protect you today! So keep an eye out for-OH SHIT THE COPPERS! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! '(Sounds of a window being broken, then sounds of an Ice Cream Truck getting the fuck outta there). ---- (Sigh)...sorry 'bout that, folks. Anyways, here's a progect that is far less...annoying: So far, at the moment at least, Rumble Rush is mearly an idea and isn't in development yet. However, we've got a pretty good image of it: the game'll be in the style of Super Smash Bros, where you have % and all that good stuff. However, the goal isn't to knock the opponent off stage. They'll simply just respawn from that. Instead, the more you attack an opponent, the more "Chi" will come out of them. The higher the %, the more Chi that flies out. Collecting Chi will give you more points, and the player at the end with the most Chi will win. Also, you can recover the Chi knocked outta you. Rumble Rush will have 20+ characters, and we have five of 'em to show off: *'Akio Hibiki: A Kung-Fu learning lone wanderer from Japan. Likes to fight, eat noodles (who doesn't) more fighting, etc. *'Ibuki:' A female Ninja-in-training who learns the way of "Chi". Usually travels with Akio and has developed a crush on him. *'Freddy Frakenstine: '''A person with a healing factor strong enough to allow him to take off or re-attach limbs. Is a bit insane. *'Sin: Living evil energy that can take the form of whoever it wants and amph it's powers. It likes to take the form of Akio. *'John: '''Just a random guy. That all we have for now, so keep an eye out! ---- So that's day 1! Return tomarrow for day 2! Detective for Hire Episode 1: Flip of a Coin & Sonic Forever Hello everyone, and welcome to day 2! We've got 2 games to show you guys, and we hope you like 'em! ---- So, as you remember from our previews, you may recall a trailer for an unkown game where a well-dressed man flips a coin and strange things happens. Well, here's the name of the game: Detective For Hire will be a multi-episode game series where each game is separated into 6 episodes, each one with a diffrent case. In this one, our main character Walter is a detective for hire who has a magic coin. Everytime he flips this coin, it allows him to manipulate time. Using this, he must re-wind, fast forward, and pause time to solve cases and gain some money. In this case, he's up against a group of criminals known as the Brotherhood of the Dark Eye, and is tasked with busting them. The game plays like a point and click adventure game, where you move around and interact with things. As you can see, the game is presented in black and white like those old Noir films, giving it a nostalgic feel. Anyways, a major gameplay mechanic is your Coin, which when you flip it gives you three options: rewind time, fastforward time, and pause time. You'll use these powers to solve puzzles and get yourself out of sticky situations. As we mentioned, these adventures are split into 6 episodes in the game. The first one is free; the rest cost $1.99 each. Each episode will follow our Detective friend as he tries to crack cases and figure out what happened to his lost lover, Emily. Throughout it all, though, a bigger conspericy is afoot... This game is currently in development, so make sure to check it out soon! ---- Now, for something that'll be 100x better then Sonic Forces. Que the trailer. ''The screen cuts to black and then brightens up again as it shows a blue streak of light zooms by, followed by a red, yellow, and pink streak. The camera catches up to the streaks and shows that it was Sonic alongside Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose. All 4 continue running through a desert-like area and platform there way through it. It then shifts into in-game gameplay, which each character showing off abilities: Sonic homing attacking, Tails flying, Knuckles breaking walls, and Amy turning invisible. Soon, it then shifts back into a cinimatic as the 4 come face-to-face with another group of 4: Eggman, Metal Sonic, an Eggbot, and a rebuilt E-123 Gamma. All 8 rush towards each other for battle as the logo pops up: After the logo vanishes, the screen cuts to a control room with someone who looks like Eggman inside. He smiles and says "Hehehe...let's see them destroy each other..." Pretty cool, huh? Sonic Forever will be a bit diffrent from Sonic Colors, Genarations, and Forces. The gameplay from Sonic Heroes return, but this time it'll be 4 characters on each team. As you see, there are already 2 teams. Team Heroes will have Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Team Villains will have Eggman, Metal Sonic, Eggrobo, and E-123 Gamma. There will be other teams, too. That's all we're showing for that, though. The rest is a suprise :) ---- So that was day 2! Tune in tomarrow for day 3! Day 3: Remaking old products Hello, and welcome to day 3! Today, we are remaking some of our oldest products and making them generally less sucky and more better...y. Roll the footage, Bob! ---- So none of you some of you may have remembered an old page: Paper Mario Legacy. It was the first page user Golden-Sans78 made on this Wiki. Long story short, it's kind of poop. So, recently we've decided to remake it! Ladies and gents, I introduce to you all... Paper Mario: Legacy will return to the series's old roots of RPG elements and the old partner mechanic. However, a new thing that's been added to spice things up is that Luigi is playable and has his own helpers as well. Each Bro can have there own team of helpers, and you get to decided which one they get. Each helper, of course, has there own abilities and such. The plot'll be very similar to the original game, but a few changes will be made. For example, the bad guy is no longer Fawful, but is now a new villain named Clockstop, a evil wizard obbsessed with controling all of Space and Time. He has stolen the 12 master clocks to try and control them, but accedently launched them throughout diffrent time periods. Now it's up to Mario and Luigi to get them back. Along the way they encounter numborus villains from the past and new villains as well. Finally, the game will be able to support 2 player locally. Both Player 1 and 2 will control each Bro and there helper army, and in-battle you'll need to stategicly switch between each other to beat opponents. That's all for this one, so stay tunned! ---- Now, who remembers Blaze the Koopa? Well, you may also remember that his new reboot came out recently and is set to make the franchise less dumb and cliche. However, we are also debating on remaking other games from our days as FNAF Other. So we decided to let you guys decide! We'll have a poll, and whichever game gets the most votes will get a remastering! Which game do you want to be remade? Waluigi: Agent -5 (God please no) Sonic and Megaman Kirby: The Galactic Corps Super Mario Flashback Avengers: Heroes of Earth Nintendo All-Stars: Dimensional Rift Koopalings: Brawl for the Throne Please vote! ---- And that ends day 3! Sorry that it was a short one, but tomarrow (Day 4) will have some good stuff! Stay tunned! Day 4: A bunch of other stuff Happy Halloween, everyone, and welcome to the final Day! We won't hold back, so here is a truck-load of new stuff! ---- First up, we have a trailer. The screen opens up to New York City in absolute ruins. Buildings destroyed, smoke and dust everywhere, and people running for there lives. Then it starts showing other citys that are also destroyed: Tokyo, New Jersy, London, China...each one up in ruins. The camera then pans upwards to show a beast about as big as a Bus, tearing apart a mailbox. It was Doomsday. It wasn't him who caused all this, however. Doomsday picks up the Mailbox and tosses it at the real monster, an Alien in a mechsuit. The Alien dodged it and sucker-punched Doomsday into a building. As Doomsday got up and both Monsters lunged at each other, text popped up on the screen as said screen went black. "Humanity's last hope...is also there downfall." '' '' After the logo dissaperes, we see something come out of Tokyo's rubble. It burst out with a mechanical arm and dug itself out. "At long last. The end isn't near...the end is here." Holy cow, did anyone else get the chills from that? Anyways, Doomsday: The Second Rampage is gonna be BIG. No pun intended, of course. Now, it is pretty early into development, but we can promess the final product'll be excelent. ---- Now, for something that is less depressing and far more unneeded... Who is Pliskin, you may ask? Well, this is Pliskin. Originally made for no reason whatsoever, today he finally gets his very own game! Why? Because why not. Anyways, The Completely Unneeded Adventures Of Pliskin follows our seller as he travels the world selling anything he can get his hands on. Your goal is to help him gain $1,000,000 by the end of the day. You'll travel the world to sell your goods, and each person you sell stuff to all have diffrent interests and peferances. If you don't have an object they want, you can either go find it or try to bargin with them. While bargining is harder and longer, it'll net you more money. And while finding the object gets you less, it's easier and faster. You'll need to chose which one to do on your own tastes. Theres more, but the rest is a suprise ;) ---- Next up, we have a seaqule... The follow-up to Random Rumble 1, where random characters from media beat the stuffing out of each other, is gonna be bigger, better, and even weirder! While the gameplay is largly the same, this time we have an even bigger roster. These are just a few of the many newcomers: '''Freddy Kruger | Vinesauce | Isaac | Optimus Prime | The Fantastic 4 | Yoshi & Baby Mario | Turbo Mecha Sonic | Wearhog Sonic | Pre-Crisis Superman | Origami Yoda | Cappy | Owen (Total Drama) | Cuphead And don't worry about your favorite character being left out, cause every character from Random Rumble 1 is returning, even the SMG4 Robot! Some characters may have revamped movesets, but overall they'll still be similar to there past self. Anyways, Random Rumble 2 will also have an online battle mode, a create-your-character system, and even a Story Mode! Oh, and one last thing: there will be a poll to decide who else to add. Many will enter, only 5 will win! So stay tunned and be ready when this game comes out! ---- Now, for our final showcase, we shall reviel who won the poll last time. The votes are in, and te winner was Kirby: The Galactic Corps. So expect a remake soon! ---- So, thats it for day 4 and the showcase as a whole! Join us next time, on christmas, as we show off more cool stuff! heck, we'll even leave you with a teaster right now ;) HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017 Category:Showcases